cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Larry Drake
Larry Drake (1949 - 2016) Film Deaths *''Darkman (1990)'' [Robert G. Durant]: Killed in a helicopter crash/explosion (along with his cohorts) after it hits a bridge, when Liam Neeson chains it to a big rig. (While the character was brought back for the 1994 sequel Darkman II: The Return of Durant (1995), it seems clear that this was originally intended as a genuine death scene.) *''Dr. Giggles'' (1992) [Doctor Evan Rendell/Dr.Giggles]: Impaled in the stomach/torso and chest with his own home made surgical tools by Holly Marie Combs after first being electrocuted with a defibrillator (on top of being badly burned in a fire). He dies after talking to her (Drake’s face was covered with burn make-up at this point in the movie). *''Darkman II: The Return of Durant (1995)'' [Robert G. Durant]: Killed in an explosion when Arnold Vosloo detonates a remote-controlled robotic "rat" underneath Larry's limo (after locking him in his vehicle). *''Inferno (1999) ('Desert Heat) [Ramsey Hogan]: Neck snapped (after being strangled at the end of a fight) by one of his own sons (David 'Shark' Fralick/Silas Weir Mitchell), he dies whilst being held by his youngest son (Jonathan Avildsen). *Dark Asylum (2001)' [''The Trasher]: Killed in an explosion after Paulina Porizkova kicks Larry off a sewer ledge, causing him to land next to a bomb. *''Pathology ''(2008) [Fat Bastard]: Asphyxiated/frozen to death when Lauren Lee Smith tricks him into inhaling liquid nitrogen, which he thinks is a drug. His body is first shown in the morgue as the other doctors examine him, and his death is shown in a flashback as they figure out what happened. TV Deaths *''Dark Night of the Scarecrow ''(1981 TV) [Bubba Ritter]: Shot to death by a lynch mob; he later comes back to life (by posessing a scarecrow) to avenge his murder. *''Tales from the Crypt: The Secret (1990)'' [Tobias]: Throat torn out/open by William Frankfather after they catch him trying to escape with Mike Simmrin. His body is later seen when Simmrin looks up to see him slumped over a banister. *''The Beast (Peter Benchley's The Beast)'' (1996 TV) [Lucas Coven]: Drowned when a whirlpool (caused by the giant squid) sinks his ship. Video Game Deaths *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed ''(2008) [Kazdan Paratus]: Crushed and killed from machinery that Starkiller (voiced by Sam Witwer) used against him. As he dies, he apologizes to the masters for his failure. His body then releases energy as he becomes one with the force as Starkiller watches. Gallery Durant's death.png|Larry Drake's death in Darkman Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Ruth de Sosa. Drake, Larry Drake, Larry Drake, Larry Drake, Larry Category:2016 Deaths Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Cancer victims Category:Comedians Category:Comedic death scenes Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in John G. Avildsen Movies Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Leukemia victims Category:Cardiac arrest victims Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors playing villains who killed in helicopter explosion in Cliffhanger scenario